Perseus: The First Born God of Zeus and Hera
by TheBadassRipper
Summary: Perseus is the first born of Zeus and Hera. How will this change everything? Who will be the hero of the prophecy now?


**Chapter 1**

The king of Olympus is pacing back and forth outside the room his wife is currently in giving birth. He is anxious as he will be his first born. He wonders what domains he will achieve or if he will even be the son he wants. A loud cry interrupts his pacing and thoughts and quickly goes into the room and sees his wife, Hera, holding a bundle and crying while touching the face of his son. Hera looks up to see her husband and nodes for him to come forward. Zeus comes forwards and gasps softly at the bright blues= eyes that are staring back at him. The baby lifts a hand towards him and he can't stop himself from chuckling while he grabs on to it. Once he does he can sense that his son would be a very powerful god and can't help but feel proud.

"What shall we name him?" Hera asks him. Zeus is still looking at his son as he falls back asleep "Perseus, his name is Perseus" he says proudly handing the child back to her. "That's a beautiful name" she says. He smiles at his wife while also thinking about his other lover, Leto, in which he knows is at the moment pregnant as well. He will have to bring the child to Olympus when he/she comes of age. He left the room and went to the throne room and shot a lightning bolt to the sky to summon his siblings. One by one they all flashed in: Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, and Hestia. "Why have you called us brother?" Hades asked once everyone was in their thrones. Zeus smiled something that shocked all of them "Hera has just given birth to my son, Perseus" he says with pride in his voice.

"What?" asks Poseidon shocked his brother has a son. Zeus looks at all of them "Yes as of today there is a new god among us and he is my son" he says. Hestia got off her throne and hugged her brother "Congratulations brother" she says. Zeus looks at his elder sister with a smile "thank you". "When will we see him?" Demeter asks. Zeus was about to say something when Hera walked in holding a child that looked to be a few months old already. "How about now" she says with a smile. Hestia and Demeter quickly made their way towards their sister in order to see their nephew. Poseidon and Hades walked towards her as well to look at him all the while Zeus was in the back smiling but also dreading bringing up that he as another kid waiting to be conceived.

 **Three years Later**

Perseus is already 18 years of age in physical appearance as gods grow so much faster than mortals and is walking towards the throne room so he can get his domains from the fates. He sees his father with two other children and figures that these two are the two children he talked about the past year, they are also his new siblings. His father sees him "Perseus" he calls out and he makes his way towards him with the twins. "Yes father" he asks politely. He motions the twins that look younger than him and are staring at him with curiosity "these are your siblings Artemis and Apollo" he says. Perseus walks up to them and looks them up and down making the twins shift uncontrollably which makes him laugh "hello I'm Perseus son of Zeus and Hera" he says with pride. The girl with auburn hair and silver eyes looks at him and Perseus can't help but feel like he is being examined. "I'm Apollo and this is my little sister Artemis" the boy Apollo says which seems to shake his sister out of her thought as she smacks him on the back of the head "I'm older than you" she says. Perseus and Zeus just laugh at their antics as they continue to make their way to the throne room.

When they walk in the council is their which only consist of Zeus, Hera, Hades, Poseidon, Demeter, and Hestia and are in their godly form of 25ft (made that up). Zeus grows in height and sits in his throne and calls forth the fates. "Fates we the Olympian Council call forth thee" He says and shoots his master bolt to the ground. Then there is a bright light and three woman appear and all the gods bow to which Perseus and the twins soon follow. The three woman walk up to Apollo "All hail Lord Apollo God of the Sun, archery, athleticism, prophecy, the arts, and good health." they said and Apollo then glowed a bright gold and when the light died down there was a noise and a new throne appeared besides Demeter, The Fates then turned to Artemis "All Hail Lady Artemis Goddess of the moon, archery, hunting, independence, and virginity" they said and Artemis then glowed a bright silver and a new throne also appeared next to Apollos. Then they turned to Perseus and pause as they talked in rushed whispers between them. "You have a pure heart which won't fade and your loyalty will know no bounds" Clotho said. "Which is why we bestow you a gift" Atropos said. Then together "All Hail Lord Perseus God of night, heroes, time, earth and" they pause "fate" they finished and Perseus glowed a mixture of white and black before a new throne was made next to Hestia's. The fates then conjure weapons two bows and a sword. They gave the bows to Apollo and Artemis while Perseus got the sword "these are your symbols of power" the fates finished.

The fates left the room and it was quit as everyone tried to get over the fact the fates gave Perseus power over their domain. Hera got out of her throne and went down to normal height before embracing her son. Zeus got over his shock and soon stood up "All Hail Lord Perseus, Lord Apollo, and Lady Artemis the new Olympians" he exclaimed as all the other Olympians got up and yelled "hail". When Hera stepped back Zeus also congratulated his children. "now you must grow to your godly height and sit in your thrones" he said. The three did as they said and sat on their thrones and they did they can all feel their connection to their domains. Their thrones also changed. Apollo's turned from marble to pure gold and a picture of the sun and a bow appeared on it. Artemis' turned silver the color of the moon and a picture of the moon and a bow appeared. Then finally came Perseus' throne and it changed to a dark mixed with white color with a red line going across and a picture of his sword and the fates appeared on top.

 **A few Years Later**

Perseus was walking around in his palace when suddenly the fates appeared before him. He bowed and politely greeted them "may I help my ladies?" he asked. He looks up to see them staring at him with a calculated look on their faces. "Rise young Perseus" one says and he does what he says. "we come to tell you that our grandmother wishes to speak to you" another says and this shocks Perseus as that would be Chaos Creator of the Universe. "May I ask what for" he asks. "We ourselves do not know" they answered and he just nodded his head and he felt himself being teleported. When he opened his eyes he sees the most beautiful palace he has ever seen, it's as if you can see every galaxy known moving around it.

He sees the big doors open so he walks in and is immediately greeted by huge thrones with the one in the center being occupied. His gaze lands the person on it and he sucks in a breath as he sees the woman sitting there. She is by far the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on with perfect skin not to pale or tan, long black wavy hair and her eyes are what draws you in as you can sense the power she radiates. But that's not all her eyes look like mini galaxies moving all around. Her voice bring him out of his daze.

"Welcome Perseus"


End file.
